A Christmas to Remember
by ComedySuze
Summary: This is set during the Fenchurch East christmas party in December 1981. What might have happened at and after the party. GALEX Related. Rated M for Smut


**A Christmas to Remember**

**December 20th 1981**

Every single well known, popular detectives and Police Constables in CID and from the Fenchurch area of East London were now becoming extremely excited because the annual Christmas party as the main event was approaching within three days time, because it was a chance to ease a way those stressful days that they had endured in work nearly all year long and time of gathering with long time friends and colleagues from both police stations. Gene sat in his office drinking his glass of whisky and tapping his finger on the table.

He would normally hate attending any of the Christmas parties normally they would the same old Christmas music every year and he would then always choose to leave early, ever since he was a young boy Christmas was a terrible time to celebrate in the Hunt household after seeing his 45 year old father lying in a drunken state in the snow covered street right outside of their house in Manchester and his mum breaking down in fear of crying.

He sat in deep thought wondering whether if he should tell Alex how he really felt about her, having realised the feelings he had were becoming stronger than ever.

As it was now Alex's first Christmas as an adult person while she was still present in 1981 and the first time she would be at this marvellous Christmas party that everyone couldn't stop talking about since the beginning of the month.

Previous past Christmas' for her had always been pretty much fantastic as a child, most of the Christmas Day's were a time for spending with her mum Caroline Price and father Tim Price , always getting the perfect Christmas presents most of the time, but now knowing that since the day she witnessed her parents being blown to smithereens life would always be so much different from now at least she had the hope and the courage of never giving up of somehow finding a way to get back home to Molly.

Ray knocked twice at Gene's office door while holding a few piles of heavy files and documents to hand over for Gene to look through for the rest of the remainder of the long day.

"The files you asked for Guv, shouldn't take you too long looking through these to be honest"

" Blimey.... you are joking aren't ya, it'll take me till next bloody Christmas to read each single word and understanding what they mean"

"As I say I'm sure it won't take long Gene you're a faster reader aren't ya?" Ray chuckled walking back to his desk, looking over at Chris to see that he had been listening to Planet Earth by Duran Duran, he could tell because Chris was singing long to the song out of tune.

Alex and Shaz were busy in the office kitchen talking about the party what surprises might occur, maybe Ray singing along to Wizzard "I wish could be Christmas Everyday"

"Ma'am do you think you might share a kiss under the mistletoe with any of the other Detectives at the party what about Gene you to always seem to be at each other's throats every day."

"Don't know Shaz Probably be the only person without a date"

"You and the Guv should definitely go to the party together, I mean if you still hate each other.. you might get along who knows you can find a lot about somehow you either dislike or maybe love"

Shaz tried to hint pointing her into Gene's direction, as she was the only person in the police station top notice the clear chemistry and attraction the DCI and DI shared with each other.

Alex wasn't sure she thought about cheering up Gene with a kiss but now seeing as he had been miserable for the past few days, having been in trouble with the Superintendent at Fenchurch West for punching a fellow Detective. She herself had been in 1981 for a couple of months now but she was determined to enjoy herself while she was still here even wanting to let her hair down for just this once during the upcoming festivities.

Chris and Shaz had even invited her for the big

Christmas lunch at his parents' house, they still weren't too sure about Gene and Ray whether they would accept.

Chris whistled to himself loudly in his chair and miming along to what ever song he had been listening to, he was excited about what Shaz had planned for him over Christmas and what she had bought him for a Christmas present.

Ray went outside to rest against the cold balcony in order to light up a cigarette to smoke. A thumping headache was clearly bothering his troubled mind.

Standing in the kitchen by herself Alex chosen the perfect opportunity to take a quick look, glancing over into Gene's office, he was still reading the racing paper, maybe trying to his face but then a few seconds later he looked up catching her looking at directly at him, both stared at one another for the next 45 seconds. She turned her head shyly hoping he would come over to ask why she'd been looking nosily.

She was wrong , Gene made his way out of his office walking across to her desk.

"A word Bolly please its fine with you Just wanted to whether you are you bringing anyone to the Xmas party on Friday night."

He looked nervous hands in both trouser pockets acting like a schoolboy having just been told off by the headmaster, quickly looking down to see a strange large bulge in his trousers.

"Ahem earth to Bols I'm still waiting for your answer not really wanting to see you looking down at my vegetables "

She said "No not really suppose I'll be arriving all alone" sighing hoping he would offer maybe picking her up from the flats outside of Luigis.

However, he made a better offer after finally finding the courage to ask her, he'd felt so stupid during the past few months having to hear about Alex kissing the Thatcherite wanker and Danny Moore, sometimes wishing it could had been him on both occasions, this now was the right time to ask her.

"Hope Do you mind if walk I with ya after the party, I hate walking home on my own and your flat its on my route, Is it fine with you".

He took a huge gulp in his throat. Alex noticed and smiled to herself she knew instantly that the Guv might have been indicating that he wanted to kiss her at the party or wanted something much more to happen.

"Perfect just as long as you're not falling over in drunken state"

"There's a big chance I will be, you can carry me if you want"

"Oh I don't think so you'll be heavy to carry a bit like a whale"

"Gene Genie is nothing like a whale... I'm more full of sexiness just waiting to ooze out"

Three nights later on the night of the Xmas party as they were at a nightclub in the East End. Everyone was dancing to all the classic Christmas songs. Ray shared a quick smooch with an younger police woman Diane who had blond long flowing hair , she was a friend of Shaz's they had been friends for 10 years ever since the first day of school . Chris shouted to him

"You might be in with a chance with Diane mate" Ray looked embarrassed he told him to Chris

"keep it zipped"

Alex entered wearing a red silky dress, Gene looked over at her knowing that she'd most certainly had been dressed to impress, he felt two things at the same time, his heart beating fast and how much he wanted her not caring about what anyone else thought. He also felt his eyes being amazed at the sight of how gorgeous she looked.

"So Mr Hunt what do you think is it good enough for a Christmas party" she styled her dress by half turning in front of his very eyes, he couldn't help but take a peak of the see through bit at the back of the dress, the colour of her knickers clearly showing.

He then looked round to look from top to bottom of the front, his eyes seemed to affect Alex as she shied awkwardly towards him while waiting to see what he thought of the bright dress.

"Well I suppose its good enough at least for now ...... I mean that erm you're not dressed like a tart, its enough to knock any eyes of most of the guys in here even mine"

"Alex Do yer want a drink by the way because the mini bar is nearly out of drink a certain DS has been drinking too much of the beer"

"You've not had a chance to drink anything that's not very like you... I'm surprised?"

"Nope I'm surprisingly sober which is something I thought I wouldn't have to say ever" he shouted over the loud disco music, which deafened out any other words Alex replied with.

Forcing her to sign with her hand that she wanted a glass of Orange Juice instead.

Looking over he saw one of the waiters chatting to Alex in the corner of the room, how he wished she would kindly turn down the young man's chat up lines, tonight he wanted to kiss Alex for the first time , having always thought of what it could be like.

Later in the night Chris and Shaz were dancing together on the dance floor holding each other close.

The mistletoe was being passed round the tables, Gene grabbed it and turned to Alex "Kiss Drakey? Yer know Is it Christmas after all" She looked at him wondering, eventually giving in and then leaning in to give him a soft tender kiss on the lips, she cupped his face with her hands Someone else shouted over

" Oi pass the mistletoe over here, we're waiting", they finished their kiss. Alex stared at Gene in surprise she felt a strange sensation come over her. She thought he was a surprisongly great kisser and he thought I wish I could take her home to the flat now and have one on one dance in her flat scoop her up in my arms and never let this wonderful night end.

Everyone were having a sing along being lead by Ray, Gene couldn't keep his eyes off Alex who was being chatted up by a younger copper. Gene shot straight over to the young copper , warning him off her. Alex went to buy two drinlks and was busy standing by the mini waiting to be served by the waiter.

"Oi I'm giving you this warning, she's with me tonight so bugger off sunny blue.. so clear off "

"Oh so are you her boyfriend by the way?, if so you're a lucky to be with a beautiful woman like her" he whispered as both men glanced over at Alex who walked over with two drinks that she'd just bought from the bar as she didn't look pleased with Gene letting his thoughts take over way too much.

"Erm excuse me Gene he was being very nice and he also happens to have a lovely girlfriend sitting right over there"

Gene turned away from the young man and whispered in Alex's ear, which she felt his alcoholic breath against her skin "I'm bored I want to leave now are you coming or not.. I need the company oh I'll walk you home up to ya flat if yer want cause this party's becoming rather boring and rubbish to hang around for" She grabbed her coat and they left without saying a word to anyone else as they looked busy enjoying themselves too much.

"So Shazza what have you got me for Christmas anything exciting?" Chris couldn't hear anything his girlfriend was saying because the loud music blasting the latest and current Christmas tunes out on the radio waves in the club. He feared he would end going deaf in one ear.

"Sorry Chris you'll have to wait and find out"

Diane and Ray took to the dance floor like a ballroom couple in Blackpool dance halls ,only Ray was looking worse for wear, nearly wobbling over a few times, they danced to Vienna in a unromantic fashion.

Gene had decided for just tonight to leave the Quattro at work in the car park not feeling the need to drive it for a few days at least. He walked Alex up to her flat door "So about that kiss Bolly was I good or bad at it" "She giggled

"you Gene Hunt are one hell of a mighty kisser" her voice turned seductively as it was eagerly capable of saying a lot more words that were enough to send Gene in a sexual overdrive and imagination to drive him crazy inside.

"Oh really so how about me trying again now what do you think?" he spoke softly whispering closely by her earlobe, pullling away to study her reaction.

Before ahe could speak another word, his soft lips couldn't wait as they pressed up against Alex's, hands pinning her against the red door, unable to walk any further as his urgent and desperation drove him on, wanting to feel what it was like to taste her lips, she tugged on the sleeve his jacket and in that moment pulling him to her and easing the material from his shoulders and dropping it on the floor . Hand in hand leading him towards the candlelit bedroom which made the moment even more of an erotic fantasy something like he'd always dreamt about for most nights ever since they first met. A flicker from the candles shone so brightly as it reflected the beauty of Alex's rosy lips.

They kissed passionately tongues tangling with the others as they both massaging together, upon entrance inside of the bedroom she quickly unbuttoned his shirt expertly, one by one his upper body physique was soon being revealed in every single detail to her hungry greedily eyes, eventually disposing of it as it dropped on the pile of building clothes(boots, tie and jacket) .

Holding her much close to him in the warmth of welcoming arms, lips kissing up and down her soft tender neck, gentle kisses turning into sucking and nibbling along the tender skin and along the shoulders.

She pushed him against the bedroom wall, pinning him in the process, removing the belt from his trousers, with one hand feeling the aching erection that rubbed against the denim material of his grey coloured trousers, laughing against the side of his neck as she heard him whimper, fighting any of the last remaining control he had remaining inside of him, next kneeling down on the floor, hands moving to push hiss trousers and boxers down the his long legs.

Simultaneously he pretty much done the same with her dress lifting it over her head kissing at her neck and down to top of her breasts.

Alex laid down on the bed comfortably looking up directly at Gene who stared down at her with raw passion and lust within his own also the hot flames from the candle flickered all across the room and showed the passion felt within them .

Moving a finger over her curves slowly and lightly sending cool shivers throughout her willing body and then moving the other hand around to her bare back he then made quick work of her bra by easing the straps down both shoulders and flinging on the floor next he moved down her body leaving trails of kisses along the way, sucking and kissing around her pelvis before reaching her denim trousers.

Gene was now positioned lying between her legs running his hands all over her body, massaging her breasts, thumb running across the left nipple, the sound of her moansfilling the air , before dipping his head to take it in his mouth slowly sucking at it first.

Simultaneously she ran her hands over his body reaching up to kiss his chest, the feel of his chest was a wonderful and loving touch, how did he ever manage to keep it hidden for so long maybe fearing that Alex thought that he was just a chip butty eating junkie like Oliver Hardy.

"Blimey Bolls you're bloody good at this" She laughed teasingly as he continued to tease her body, lowering his head to kiss her legs , they were opened widely and ready for him he kissed inside each one kissing up then licking and sucking up to her wet center and then placing two fingers deep inside and rubbing her clit with his thumb , she clawed at the bed sheets eyes closed, writhing to get more closer to be held lovingly.

Her body was quaking from his touch. Also tilting her head back in ecstasy and abandonment. Next moving her hands to wrap around his neck, nails digging into his shoulders leaving red marks.

Then slowly entered her as she felt his cock moving in and out of her and seeing her eyes rolling up backwards from excitement , she moaned out loud as he started to thrust in between slowly, before gathering pace she moved her hips to join with his hips as they moved their bodies together in a rhythm pattern. He held her waist firmly and secure with his hands for support and she put one of her hands on the bed metal board.

"Gene .." She gasped, breath coming in long gasps

"I want you"

That was enough to urge and push him on much more, now pushing harder and tighterwith her body, grunting his pleasure out loud and clear, pushing her to brink of orgasm as it began to take over, take any last control she herself currently possessed within, white lights flashing before her eyes, mumbling filthy words in his ears, as his grip was now on her thighs tighter and harder squeezing them in a lighter loving way.

It was enough to send himself over the edge along with Alex, grunts becoming longer and breathlessly out of control.

"Your turn you naughty girl Bolly."

She opened his legs even wider and teased his body like he'd done with hers. She heard him gasping , his body was rocking and jerking as she sucked at his cock taking it all in her mouth, she repeated it over and over again.

"Don't you dare bloody stop Bolly I'm I'm...." he was panting heavily and he shouted her name at the roaring at top of his voice. His hands were tangled in her hair stroking it and messing it up all at the same time.

He pressed on his elbows, sitting up looking fascinating at the sight that lay before him as she started to straddle him slowly before moving faster along his length gathering up speed. No woman had made him feel like this before. His dream finally coming true being with and making love to Alex Drake. It felt like being heaven as he looked to see her breasts shaking in slow motion from the force of their love making, never ever wanting this to stop at all feeling like it should carry on for much longer.

Flipping her to lie back against the soft comfortable pillows laid mounted up against the metal bed frame of the bed , he then re entered her again pumping harder this time over and over again, become fascinated as he looked to see his length moving in and out of her wet center . She wrapped her arms around his upper body and her legs round his waist and they clung to each other so tightly she never wanted him to stop.

His mouth found hers again as they continued to share an intense kiss he exploded within her body .

Eventually they were out of breath and Gene landed on top of her shoulder .

"Jesus Christ Bolly you're fantastic at this and you've made my whole year probably even my lifetime". She smiled at him as they both held each other so tightly in bed, her head resting against Gene's upper chest.

"So how about we go on a date for New Year's Eve I know I definitely wanna spend it with you" She excitedly accepted his offer for a date. She snuggled up to him in the process.

"Steady on getting to carried away ,...Oh also I forgot to say Alex Merry Christmas"

"Happy Christmas to you Gene" placing a kiss on his nose before they fell asleep together, wrapped up in safe in Gene's warm arms.


End file.
